


Look with your special eyes (what do they see)

by thereisnocowboyemoji



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Two dudes in love, literally just fluff, they’re married, two gays bein dudes, what’s Betta than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnocowboyemoji/pseuds/thereisnocowboyemoji
Summary: Arthur’s getting older, he should’ve known his vision wouldn’t be 20/20 forever.Doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it.





	Look with your special eyes (what do they see)

**Author's Note:**

> Look....I watched a 6 hour long video of all of Charles’ cutscenes and I realized how much I missed my boy and his boy. So have this :)

Arthur gets glasses & comes to terms w getting older 

It starts out small. 

Arthur starts realizing that he can’t see the road signs as well as he used to. He and Charles have been in this town for a few years, he knows all the signs and roads like the back of his hand so it isn’t as bad as it could be, but if he were anywhere else he would be screwed trying to navigate. 

He tried to hide it from Charles. Acted like he knew what he was looking at, like everything was clear and crystalline. Like nothing had changed at all, with him. Charles caught on exceptionally quick, like he always did when Arthur was involved, and told the man to stop kidding himself. 

“If you wait too long your vision is just going to get worse.” Is how Charles greets his husband as he walks into their kitchen. Arthur is sat at the table, squinting at a box of Cheerios and trying to figure out what is printed on it. He looks up when Charles speaks and all he can make out is a blurry smile, none of the important features like the scar Charles’ has, or the brown of his eyes. 

“My vision ain’t that bad.” Arthur grumbles, putting the box down to eat his now almost too soggy cereal. “Just a little blurry, nothing major.” 

“Babe.” Charles sighs. He sits in the chair across from Arthur, hands resting on the table top like he’s about to offer Arthur a business deal. “You’re blind as hell.” 

Arthur chokes, “I am not!” And goes to say more but a cheerio tries to make an escape from his mouth and he quickly swallows it back. Charles laughs, shaking his head. 

“You’re also disgusting.” 

Arthur opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out, chewed Cheerios and all, at him like the mature, taxes-paying adult that he is. “Nothing you ain’t seen before.” 

“I prefer seeing your mouth without chewed up food in it. And there is never a good time to see someone else’s chewed up food. Sometimes I really am convinced you were raised in a barn.” Charles’ voice has a softness to it, one that only Arthur ever gets to hear and it warms it heart. The voice reminds him of everything they’ve been through. When Arthur is feeling like the weight of two suns is pressing against his chest, then Charles’ voice is like a jackhammer that breaks it up, his hands warm against Arthur’s hip as Arthur breathes. Arthur knows it’s much the same for Charles, the way they can comfort each other when it’s needed or fan the flames when something needs to be done. The way they can almost always read each other without ever having to speak. 

They’re quiet for a while, Arthur finishing his bowl of Cheerios only to pour himself another one. Charles’ heart warms at the sight, of Arthur so comfortable and happy and loved. The older man looking so at home in his busted jeans and old brown boots (that Charles is pretty sure he came out of the womb in) and the way he’s not looking for any exits or a way to escape. His eyes are only on his cereal or Charles. So, the younger man also makes his own bowl of cereal. 

“Hey, careful, Mr. Morgan-Smith. I’ve been told I can get nasty when it comes to people stealing my food.” Arthur winks, though he doesn’t make a single move to actually stop Charles from getting the cereal. 

“Don’t you remember, Mr. Morgan-Smith? We’re married. So that means what’s mine is mine and what’s yours is also mine.” Charles says the words evenly, his face neutral and Arthur squints. 

“I don’t think those were my exact words, Charles.” 

“Well, consider that the abridged version.” Arthur laughs, grabbing Charles’ left hand and bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. 

They fall into a lull, then. The kitchen is quiet except for the crunching of the cereal. There’s the faint sounds of their horses and sheep and cattle out in the back, but they’re well fed and taken care of for the night. Their life isn’t much, but it’s more than either one of them could’ve ever hoped for. 

“You know, there’s no shame in getting glasses.” Charles says, when Arthur stands to put his bowl in the sink. He’s washing it out and Charles comes to stand behind him, putting his bowl on the counter so he could place his hands on the dip of Arthur’s hip, his chin resting on Arthur’s shoulder. 

“I know, I just,” Arthur tilts his head so Charles can kiss along his jawline, his neck. “I’ve just never needed them before. Shit, Charles, I’m almost 50 now. I just don’t see how I’m supposed to just...get used to glasses on me all the time. I’ll probably lose ‘em or..or break ‘em before I even have ‘em for a week.” 

Charles chuckles, runs a hand through Arthur’s hair. 

“You probably will.” He turns Arthur so the older man has his back against the kitchen sink. “And we’ll buy you another pair. If you go blind how are gonna be able to see what your trophy husband looks like?” 

Arthur laughs, his own hands finding their way to Charles’ hair, unbraided and freshly washed, the strands are soft and smooth and Arthur’s favorite thing to have clutched in his fist. “Shut up.” 

Charles hums, kisses Arthur’s eyebrow. “You wanna know a secret?” 

“You mean there’s something about you that I don’t already know? Please, share with the class, Mr. Charles.” 

Charles presses himself against Arthur, his body nearly covering all of his husband’s. Arthur can feel his husband’s heart beating against his own chest and he loves this, loves that Charles is so much bigger than him, so much stronger. He loves when they’re pressed together and Arthur can feel all of Charles’ body heat and muscle, can just feel how solid he is, above him or under him or inside him. He loves it all. 

“I think glasses are really sexy.” Charles whispers, his mouth right against Arthur’s ear and the older man shivers, reaching a hand down to grab onto the collar of Charles’ shirt, to pull him even closer or to kiss him or..or something, he isn’t sure. Before he can make the decision though, Charles pulls away, smirk on his face as he scoots Arthur out of the way to wash their dishes. “You know, food for thought if you ever decide to stop being stubborn about your eyesight.” 

Arthur leaves their little kitchen and goes to the phone book to find the closest eye doctor he can

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, Arthur is an old man and still uses a phone book


End file.
